In Too Deep
by Cause in the daylight-x
Summary: I've moved a lot in my life. Just when I think I find a guy for me, he's not who I thought he was. He was charming back at the diner, but was a totally different person at school.   I'm trying to keep up above in my head, instead of going under  smitchie
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: Hey guys! I am formerly known as fireflies lit up the world x and it rains when you're gone x. I am now Cause in the daylight-x. If you want you can look at the other stories I've written and see if you remember me or not. I haven't updated or posted anything since February! It's been a long time. I am soooo sorry for not updating my other stories and stuff - if anyone cares. I hope I still have some readers that remember me :) This is my new story.

Only saying it once ;} I don't own Camp Rock. Blah.

**************

* * *

**

**In Too Deep**

_Chapter 1_

"Mom, I'm so tired of moving around the country. I don't even know where my home is anymore. Home shouldn't change so much," I said. This was our seventh move. I have a military dad. This causes us to move around everywhere, so I have to keep starting over. New friends, new house, new neighborhood, new state - just new everything. I can't be like every other kid who grows up and tells their children, 'This is the house I grew up in.' I know change is inevitable, but everything has changed so much that if it was alcohol, I'd be way drunk.

"Honey, this is the last time. We're not moving anymore. I promise," she said in a sincere tone and comforting expression. She's promised that before, but then it happens again. Empty promises.

"You always say that!" I yelled, frustrated. Seems like the first day in our new house is not going so swimmingly. I'm never mad at my mother unless we move. It puts me in a bad mood for a while and I take it out one everyone.

"I have no control in this, Mitchie. You'll adjust like you always do. You'll be okay," she soothed. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug while I just stood there, almost lifeless. "Why don't you go out into town? Get adjusted while getting some fresh air while I finish unpacking the last of these boxes," she smiled at me, pulling out of the hug. She handed me twenty dollars. I just stared at it in the palm of my hand. I hope she doesn't think she can buy my approval of this situation.

"Thanks, Mom. I guess I'll go explore," I said, feigning a smile. What really is in this town anyway? It seems kind of small compared to other ones I've lived in.

I walked around taking in the hundred year old oak trees and the houses that all looked a bit similar to each other. A couple of kids were playing in the front yard. It was a typical, happy neighborhood. As I got more into the town, where the stores are and everything, I noticed the diner. The diner I saw when we first entered the town. It had a certain charm to it. Diners are just so... for the lack of a better word, happy. I felt my stomach rumble. I'm hungry and there's a dinner. I don't want to look like a friendless loser going in by myself, but really, that's what I am at the moment, so might as well be myself.

A person sat me down at some booth in the back of the diner. They were playing old music from the seventies. It was nice and quaint. I read the front of the menu that was given to me. 'The Oak Diner' it read. This town surely takes much pride in its numerous oak trees. Oak trees must be the center of gossip going around the rumor mill here. 'Hey, Bob, I heard the craziest thing!' 'What?' 'You know Mrs. Smith a couple blocks away?' 'Yeah...' 'She planted an oak sprout in her backyard!' 'That bitch!' Or maybe not.

"Hey, I'm Shane. I will be your waiter. Can I start you off with something to drink?" I heard a smooth voice say, snapping me from my daydreams. I looked up to see a guy, maybe seventeen or eighteen. His plain, black t-shirt hugged his muscles perfectly. His eyes were light brown with a tint of green mixed in. His hair was a ravenous, messy disarray, but it looked good. He looked good. _Really_ good. He noticed me staring and blushed. Fortunately, he didn't embarrass me more by mentioning it. "I can't stand here all day, Beautiful. Do you want something to drink?" he smiled. He called me beautiful. Oh my...gosh... I cleared my throat.

"Um, I-I'll have iced tea," I managed to get out.

"Alright. I will be right back with that," he said, with a quick wink. He just winked at me. He was flirting with me. Maybe I am just imagining it or something. A guy like him wouldn't give me the time of day. He has to give me the time of day though - I am a customer. Look at me making a big deal of nothing. I am such an idiot. Here I am swooning in a booth over a waiter who is probably laughing about it right now with the other employees.

I started reading the menu to try to take my mind off the embarrassment I just endured. Nothing really appealed to me. I can be a picky eater. I guess I'll order the chicken fingers. Shane, the waiter, is probably going to laugh at such a childish dish to choose. I can't win. I can't believe that he called me...beautiful. It was so unexpected and gave me butterflies.

He came back with my iced tea with an amused smile on his lips. "Are you ready to order your meal of choosing that you plan to consume?" he asked. A smile appeared on my face when he said that. It was cute.

"Uh... chicken fingers," I mumbled hurriedly, mortified.

"Chicken fingers!" he said, extra loudly on purpose. "Those are personally my favorite. I love the little crayons they come with, too. Do you want crayons?" he asked, laughing. I giggled.

"No, that's okay, but I'll definitely have the french fries that come with it," I said conversationally. He raised his eyebrows.

"Small girl, big appetite, huh?" he said, writing it down on the pad he had in his hand. He was so laid back, so easy to talk to.

"Yeah, I guess so," I grinned up at him.

"Can you pass me the menu back?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied. I grabbed it so fast and whipped it around to him so not carefully that I stupidly knocked the iced tea over and it went all over the table, and partly on him and myself. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! I am such an idiot. I can't believe I did that!" I groaned.

He laughed. "Me neither. No worries, I'll go clean it up," he announced in a super hero-esque way. I thought he would have freaked out, but instead he is making jokes. When he started to clean the table I got up to get out of his way. I watched the muscles in his arms work while he cleaned. Wow, Mitchie, try not to drool.

"I really am sorry. Ugh, I'm such a klutz," I complained, mostly to myself. He turned to smile at me.

"It's fine. You made my day more interesting," he said, winking like he did before. That almost made me melt. He gave me napkins to dry up the iced tea soaking my legs and I thanked him.

"I'll be back with chicken fingers and another iced tea. While I'm gone, please do not injure or knock over anything. Just stay put," he ordered. I stuck my tongue out at him. I got to say this has been the most unusual experience at a diner. How does someone just klutz out like I did? I took out my ipod to listen to while waiting.

Suddenly, I plate of hot chicken fingers and fries were placed on the table. I looked up to see Shane. He sat down opposite from me in my booth with a sandwich. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and put away my ipod. "Hi," I said. I have such a way with words sometimes.

"Hey," he said, with a lopsided smile.

"...Why are you sitting here?" I asked curiously. He leaned back and sighed dramatically.

"Well, I guess you don't want me here," he said, feigning sadness. "Haven't taken a break all day long and just wanted to sit down with some company. I guess I'll just leave," he sighed again. I smiled. This guy was something else.

"I suppose you can sit here," I said, with a teasing smile gracing my face.

"Good," he said. "So what were you listening to?" he asked conversationally. Ugh. I hate that question. I don't like people judging simple songs that I listen to. Everyone likes different music, so everyone is always being judged by others.

"I was listening to In Too Deep by Sum 41. It reminds me of the early 2000s. Those were good times."

"Cause I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep, up above in my head, instead of going under," he sang quietly. His voice was so lovely. "Yeah, the first decade of the 2000s sure flew by. It's weird. Here we are in 2010 already... here I am acting like an old person reminiscing about the good old days," he joked. I laughed. I took a french fry and ate it. Yum.

"These are good fries," I stated. He nodded.

"So what are you doing all alone here?" he asked. "Come to think of it, I have never seen you before. Are you from around here?"

"I just moved here. I'm from Seattle, Dallas, Trenton...I could go on, but I'd rather not. I've moved a lot. My dad's in the military..." I said trailing off, not really wanting to think about it.

"Hmm, so you've certainly been around the country. Are you going to Roosevelt High School?"

"Yeah, I am. You go there?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yes, I do. In a couple of weeks school will start up again, and my senior year will 't wait," he said, excitedly.

"Oh, I'll be a junior. Well, at least now I'll know one person there," I said, relieved. He averted his eyes from me and frowned slightly, but then immediately smiled again.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Mitchie Torres," I uttered. It really just hit me that I was talking to an incredibly hot guy that I just met and now I'm starting to get self-conscious.

"Pleased to meet you, Mitchie," he said, fancily. "I'm Shane Gray."

"Shane Gray...sounds cocky."

"Maybe it's just the way I say it since I'm just so cool. See, watch. The name's Shane Gray," he said, trying to be smooth. I raised my eyebrows, amused.

"Ah, so the name's not cocky, you are," I teased. I took a bite of my chicken.

"Gray, break's over! The usual early dinner rush is going to be coming," I heard an older man say. Must be his boss. Shane frowned.

"Gotta go back to serving with a smile," he said in a bored tone. "I am now your waiter again, no longer your lunch companion." He got up and was about to walk away, but then thought of something.

"Is everything okay? Would you like anything else with that?" he asked in the manner only a waiter would have. I shook my head. I grinned as he walked away.

When I was about to leave out the door after leaving the money and a tip for my meal, I felt someone grab my wrist to stop me. I turned around to and met beautiful light brown eyes. He was scratching the back of his head with his other hand. "Uh, Mitchie, can you put your number in my phone? I wanna call you sometime," when he said that, it felt like my heart had skipped a beat. I'm so new to starting relationships with guys. I've never had a boyfriend before. Since I've moved so much it would be pointless to start a relationship that might come to an abrupt end anyway.

"Sure," I said, gladly, taking his phone and putting my number in.

"Wait, you need a picture to your number, too," he insisted. I went along with it and smiled when he said 'say cheese' taking the picture with his iphone. "I guess I'll see you around, Mitchie."

I nodded. "I guess you will."

But he never did call - or even text. I didn't seem for the rest of summer vacation either.

* * *

**There it is! Please review. I need to know what all of you think of it and maybe suggestions or something. Reviews make authors better writers and updaters. They motivate! Sorry if there was any mistakes. If people like this story, I'll try my hardest to update again this week. My goal is to get 10 reviews. If I get at least 10, I'll be really happy and be more likely to achieve my goal to update again within one week. If feel no one likes it, I'll probably be put off from this story. Thank you so so so much for reading this !**

**Also, sorry if it was a bit rough. I haven't written in a while !**

**seeya :) hope people are having good summers .**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Too Deep**

_Chapter 2_

I heard the alarm clock blaring, which I sluggishly hit the button to shut it up. That was the first time hearing that annoying sound since school ended last June, and now it's starting up yet again. It's the first day of school and my first time at my new school. My mother suggested I should go to the school earlier so I will know where my classes are, but I just did not feel like it. My attention was always focused on my phone for the last two weeks of summer vacation. _He _never called – or text. Nothing. Honestly, I barely knew the guy, so I really should not care if he called or not. He didn't promise that he would. He didn't sign a contract that he would. It's just that I felt some sort of spark when we met. I don't know how to explain it. It doesn't matter, though; he obviously doesn't want anything to do with me. In fact, I don't even care if I see him at school at all today.

Who am I kidding? Yes I do care. No point in lying to myself.

I straightened my brunette hair, put on a plain, black fitted shirt, a Beatles dog tag necklace, and blue denim skinny jeans with black flip flops. It's not what I'd call an exciting out fit – or what anyone would call an exciting outfit.

I put on some natural looking makeup and looked at myself one final time in the mirror. That will do.

I walked down stairs to have breakfast. I smelled an aroma of different things. I saw a bunch of different foods laid out on the table. "Whoa, mom. What is all this?" I asked, smiling.

"Bacon, French toast, scrambled eggs, homemade muffins, pancakes, biscuits…" she trailed off. My mouth fell agape.

"Why did you make so much food?" I asked curiously.

"Because it's your first day at a new school…and… I am finally starting the catering business of my dreams! So I'm in a real food making mood," she grinned. My mom always wanted to start her own business. I was so happy for her.

"Wow, that's great, mom, but I don't think I'll be able to eat all this!"

"That's why I asked Nate to come over for breakfast," she said. Nate was the brown, curly haired boy next door who was in the same grade as me. We hung out a couple times in the last two weeks. He's really nice and loves music like me. We've been becoming really good friends.

"And here he is," I announced as I heard a knock on the door. "Come in, Nate!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear me. He walked in and passed right by me to the food.

"Whoa…" was all he came out with. He sat down and really started chowing down. Surprisingly, he's actually pretty shy, but if you hang around him for a while there's really nothing shy about him.

"Hi Mitchie! Oh, hi Nate! How is your morning going? Oh, it's great, and yours? Oh mine is wonderful," I joked. He swallowed the food that was in his mouth and started talking.

"I said hi to you," he insisted.

"Nope. Must've had food on the brain and forgot your manners," I said. He shrugged and continued eating.

The school was actually right around the corner, so Nate and I walked there. "So you're going to be the new girl at school – you're going to get a lot of attention, or maybe none at all…maybe no one will notice you and you'll be invisible," he said, jokingly. I pushed him on the shoulder.

"Shut up, I don't need you making me nervous."

"Oh, don't worry about it! It will be fine," he insisted. "Or terribly bad…" I slapped him on the arm. He rubbed it and feigned hurt. "Hey, hey, take it easy. Another blow like that and I'll be dead."

"Yeah, I can see your insensitive humor getting you killed," I laughed.

"Glad you find the death of me funny!" he said, walking at a fast pace away from me pretending to be upset. Oh Nate.

When we got inside the school, it was unfortunately time for me to depart Nate. We only had English and lunch together and that was in the afternoon. "I guess I'll see you later, Nate," I frowned. He was the only person I knew here besides Shane – who has failed to call me, so I guess he doesn't count.

"Yeah, and I'll wait outside for you when school ends to walk home with you since you'll look like a loser with no friends walking home by yourself," he smiled and walked off. Yep. Don't want to be a loser with no friends – which was what I feeling like right now.

I found my locker in a crowded hallway. There was a girl at the one to the right of mine. Maybe I could try and make acquaintances. "Hi," I said to her. She looked away from her locker to me.

"Hey, are you new?" she asked. That question is going to become quite a common sentence to me today.

"Yep, I'm Mitchie. I move around a lot, so I've been the new girl a few times already," I said conversationally.

"Oh, that must suck," she commented. "I'm Caitlyn by the way. You're a junior, right? Maybe we have classes together," she said, holding out her schedule. I looked at her and it almost looked like an exact copy of mine. I took out mine to make sure. We had all but two classes together. This was good.

"This is great! Now I'll know more than one person in my classes," I cheered.

"Who's the other person?" She asked curiously.

"Nate Smith," I said. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "I guess you know him as well."

"By know him do you mean, practically have been in love with for the past two years?" she asked rhetorically.

"Aw, you like, Nate. Don't worry, though, I won't tell him. Unless you want me to," I offered. She shook her head, but then her eyes lit up.

"So you're good friends?" she asked. I nodded.

"We're as good as any friends can be after knowing each other for only two weeks."

"Do you think you can… well he already knows me, but he's never talked to me. If anything he only has heard my name…can you introduce me to him?" she asked, hopeful

"Of course, but only if you give me the lay down on this school. I need to know everything, so I don't feel out of the loop," I said. She smiled and nodded. Right then, the bell rang, signaling that first period will commence soon. We had first period history together, so off we went. This school might not be so bad.

The day was going smoothly. I made some new acquaintances, and now it was time for lunch with Caitlyn, and maybe Nate if he sits with us, but I don't know. He has other friends.

When Caitlyn and I got into the cafeteria, I saw a perfectly empty table. "Why don't we sit over there?" I suggested, and started walking over. She grabbed on my arm and pulled me back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she warned.

"Why not? No one's sitting there. Come on," I said, going over to the table and sat down. She groaned and reluctantly sat down next to me. She sighed. "Why didn't you want to sit here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Here comes the reason why," she muttered. I looked up to see a pissed blonde girl marching up to us with a bunch of followers on her heel.

"Caitlyn...other person," she greeted, with a fake smile. "This is my table." My eyebrows furrowed. "I'm Tess Tyler. You must be new," she introduced herself.

"How can it be your table when it's the first day of school?" I questioned.

"Listen, I've sat here since the first day of ninth grade and I am going to sit here until the last day of twelfth, so you need to move. Understand?" she said with an attitude. I already really didn't like her.

"Aw, sorry, change is inevitable…if you even know what that word means," I shot back. Her mouth opened slightly. She was shocked I would say that to her.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not about to let some fresh meat boss me around. This is my school – and you, you just attend it," she snapped. I stood up from my seat.

"Oh, is that how it is?" I asked sweetly, putting my most innocent smile on my face.

"Yes, it is," she said, using the same sweet voice. I rolled my eyes. "Can you believe this girl, Shaney?" she complained. Shane. I didn't notice him come up to us because I was too busy glaring at Tess. I looked over at Shane and his eyes widened, remembering me.

"Hey Shane," I said, happily. He didn't say anything back. Tess shot a look at him.

"You know her?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Never met her before in my life," he lied. "What a freak." My mouth fell open slightly as I stared at him. This was not the charming and nice Shane I met at the diner. Whatever. Now I was pissed off.

"Why don't we go, Caitlyn? Not really a pleasant view from where we are sitting," I commented, since they were all crowding around us. We both got up and sat at a different empty table.

"So now you have met the head bitch of the school," Caitlyn informed. I barely heard what she said. I was too busy thinking about Shane. Was Tess his girlfriend? She called him Shaney. He hit on me while he had a girlfriend, and now he pretends to not know me and insult me. How nice. "Shane is Tess's property. That's what she treats him like. Lord knows why he likes her so much," she rambled. So that's the story.

Suddenly, I saw brown, curly locks sit down at our table. "Hey Nate," I smiled.

"Hey Mitchie…and Caitlyn, you were in my geometry class last year right?" he asked her. A grin etched across her features.

"Yeah. That was such an annoying class. Glad, that's in the past," she said.

"I was never a great mathematician, but that was just terrible," he added. I watched them chat to each other for a few minutes in envy. It reminded me of when I met Shane. "So Mitchie," he started out of nowhere, breaking his lengthy conversation with Caitlyn. "How is your first day going?"

"It was going pretty well until I met Tess Tyler," I said in disgust when I mentioned her name.

"She is really not someone you want to bang heads with," he said. I nodded, looking at the apple in my hands. I pushed it to the side. I wasn't hungry to eat anything after Shane called me a freak.

His split personalities are going to drive me mad.

* * *

**A/N: **Heyy everyone :) I updated in one week! I'm proud of myself lol. Thanks for the 7 lovely reviews. In fact, I'll mention all of you. So thank you dizprincess77, c1m1rline, Jessie, teamedwardakazannassarules101(such a long name lol :)), TheSunday, Musiclover712, and special thanks to .Rockstarx(for some really strange reason it won't let me write your whole name anywhere lol sorry) for being the first reviewer :) and thanks to the people who alerted and faved. Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, smitchieless, and short. Please forgive me :p haha.

Please Review :D Can I have 10 reviews for this chapter? :) That's only 3 more than what I got for the last one... come on... please.. haha

If you read this author's note, put CHICKEN PARMESAN in your review. Also, does anyone else miss the old Joe Jonas? The one that was always funny and facial hairless ;D heehee. click the review button :p


End file.
